villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Endeavor
Endeavor, also known as Enji Todoroki, is a villain from the manga My Hero Academia. He is the father of Shouto Todoroki and the 2nd highest ranked superhero. He is the primary antagonist of the U.A. Sports Festival Arc. Personality Despite his status as a hero, he lacks many heroic ideals. He is prideful of his fame, and is envious of the fact that All-Might as a higher rank than him. His selfishness shows when he marries a woman with an Ice Quirk simply so he could produce an heir that could take All-Might's spot as the Number 1 Hero. His abuse towards his wife causes her to have a mental breakdown, but he shows no concern for her when it happens. History Out of envy for All-Might's hero ranking, he forced an arranged marriage with a woman with an Ice Quirk so that he could produce an heir capable of surpassing All-Might. After three failed attempts, his fourth child, Shouto, had a Quirk that allowed him to use both fire and ice. When Shouto was only five, he isolated him from his siblings so he could put him through a rigorous training regimen. His wife would often call him out on putting the young Shouto through such harsh training. His abuse towards both Shouto and his wife would take a toll on the latter's sanity. One day, Mrs. Todoroki is on the phone with her mother talking about how she couldn't take their marriage anymore. When Shouto walked into the room, she snapped and threw boiling water in his face out of hatred for Endeavor. Endeavor would have her committed to a mental institution so that she wouldn't interfere with Shouto's training, which results in Shouto finally declaring his hatred for his father and would refuse to use his Fire Quirk out of spite (unless in an emergency like when he froze a student he was sparring with). During the U.A. Sports Festival Arc, he is seen spectating the event. Shouto wished for a better challenge during the event because he was watching. When Shouto refuses to use his Fire Quirk, this prompts a scolding from Endeavor. After a pep talk from Izuku, Shouto finally decides to unleash his Fire Quirk, which causes Endeavor to proudly declare that he'll surpass him. After Shouto's match with Izuku, he tells him how proud he is and allows him to be his sidekick, but Shouto tells him that the only reason he was able to use his Fire Quirk because for a brief moment, he forgot about him. During the Field Training Arc, Shouto chose his work place to gain experience in the field of heroism. During the Noumu attack of Hosu, Endeavour hopes that he could encounter Chizome Akaguro, aka, the Hero-Killer, Stain. After the battle against Stain, Endeavor took credit for his defeat by suggestion of the Police Chief for Izuku's protection. After the incident during the School Trip, Endeavor complains about having to rescue Katsuki Bakugou because it would interfere with his busy schedule. His complaining continues when he's only assigned to stay with the police while the other heroes raid the League of Villains' lair. During All-Might's battle with Sensei, he regresses to his weakened state, which Endeavor witnesses. This prompts him to remember the origin of his grudge against him. After the battle with Sensei, All-Might was forced to retire from crime fighting, allowing Endeavor to finally get his wish to be the Number 1 Hero. However, he is not happy with his newly obtained position. Notes * He is very similar to Lex Luthor. They're both wealthy villains who are seen as heroes to the public. His rivalry with All-Might also matches Luthor's with Superman. * He also shares a few similarities with Fire Lord Ozai. They're both prestigious fire-wielding villains, abusive fathers, show blatant favoritism towards one of their children over said child's siblings, and both had a hand in their son receiving a burn scar over their left eyes. * Despite his status as a hero, many fans view him as the most evil character in My Hero Academia. Category:Rapists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Related to Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Manga Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Friend of the hero Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Wealthy Category:Control Freaks Category:Lawful Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Karma Houdini Category:Rivals Category:Misogynists Category:Envious